


The New Boy

by Merchling



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Flirting, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchling/pseuds/Merchling
Summary: Wylan is the new boy in school, and Jesper falls hard for him. Wylan quickly begins to flirt with Jesper which leads to a steamy get together in the school library.





	The New Boy

There was a knock on the door, and a burly man with shoulders the size of a brick house sauntered in. His meaty hand, sprinkled with curling black hair was holding onto the shoulder of a boy. Jesper lazily looked over to the distraction and his cheeks immediately flushed at the sight. The boy was slim and small, with gorgeous golden curls neatly spilling over sharp blue eyes. Jesper’s lips pursed. Who was he?  
“Mr. Glasen, Wylan here will be starting this school today, he is timetabled into your class.” The big man grinned and patted Wylan on the shoulder as Mr. Glasen waved him in. The teacher scanned the room, acknowledging the spare seat next to Riktor, a serious troublemaker, before spying the empty table next to Jesper.  
“Welcome, welcome, Wylan! How about you take that seat over there.” Mr. Glasen beamed at the new boy as the larger man patted his back and left. Jesper froze, a slight uncomfortable heat wrapping around his body. Wylan walked over to the table. As he pulled out the chair, Jesper glanced across to him. His eyes ran across his sculpted jaw, now noticing tiny freckles across his cheeks. Wylan looked up and their eyes locked. That deep blue gazing through his hair. Jesper felt a blush and looked away awkwardly. Why the hell was he blushing? Nothing made him blush, not even Kaz. The teacher waddled over with a pile of papers and handed them to the new boy before resuming his dull lecture. The class went back to its quiet chatting and general ignorance of the lesson. Out the corner of his eye, Jesper watched as the boy next to him stretched out his legs. His school trousers were tight. Jesper shook his head gently.  
“Ignore it.” He thought to himself. “Think of Kaz.” Then the boy slowly curled a leg under his chair, his thighs brushing deliciously together as he did so. Jesper’s eyes slowly ran up the boy’s body, over his torso clad in a tight-fitting navy blue blazer, up to his mouth. Wylan was chewing on a pencil, the end rolling over his pink slightly open lips. Jesper gawped, “there’s no way someone could be this sex-“ Jesper realised the boy was looking back at him, his eyes shot up to his as Wylan winked. Jesper choked slightly and turned to face the front. Was… was that boy moving like that on purpose? He fidgeted with his pencil case, not wanting to look again... but god he wanted to look again. He vacantly watched the teacher for several minutes, trying to play it cool before he saw movement again. Wylan stretched his arms above his head and gave a loud satisfactory moan as he felt the stretch down his body. A shiver went up Jesper’s spine at the sound of the boy’s voice. He wondered what he sounded like when he spoke. If he had an accent. He wondered how he sounded…  
“Saints Jes.” He thought as a he felt a throb between his legs. The school bell rang and made Jesper jump. The classroom rumbled with chairs scraping across the floor and loud chatter. In groups, the students left as Jesper got to his feet. He wondered if the boy would talk to him before Riktor ambled over and put a hand on Wylan’s desk. The boy looked up as Riktor’s lips pulled into a crooked grin.  
“Hey.” He said to the boy as he ogled him. Wylan replied, his voice made Jesper’s stomach flutter. “Where are you from?” Riktor smirked and before the boy could reply, he had his hand snaking up Wylan’s cheek and curling around a lock of his hair. The blonde boy could see his eyes walking over his body. He stood up and shook the boy’s hand from his hair, smiling politely as he packed up his bag quickly. Riktor got up, his body towering over Wylan. He looked over at Jesper, who seemed to be minding his own business, and pushed against Wylan. Jesper glanced over and shook his head.  
“He’s not interested in you Jes, don’t be an idiot.” He thought as he got up and walked towards the exit.  
“Get off me!” Jesper turned at the sound of Wylan’s heated voice. Riktor had his hand firmly round Wylan’s wrist, the boy’s back almost pressing against the back of the room. Jesper, overcome with some bizarre mix of emotions darted over and pushed Riktor away from the boy. Their height was matched, yet Riktor was heavier, larger. He shoved Jesper back and threw a hand towards his face, Jesper dodged swiftly and met Riktor’s jaw with his own fist. The larger boy stumbled as the teacher poked his head round his office door, eyeballing them.  
“What’s going on in here?” He demanded, his glasses slipping down his narrow nose. Riktor looked back at Wylan then scurried out of the room with his bag. Jesper took Wylan’s hand and hurriedly led him out and down the corridor. 

They came to the door of the library that had a sign, ‘Closed until lunchtime’ plastered across it. Jesper pushed against the door and, panting, entered the cold dim room. Wylan dropped his bag and leaned on the reception desk.  
“Thanks.” He said, smiling up at Jesper. “Are we allowed to be in here?” Jesper shook his head.  
“It’s not open for a couple hours, no one will come in. We’re safer here until next class.”  
“Who even was he?” Wylan sulked, rubbing the wrist where Riktor had caught him.  
“Riktor Sansdun. I didn’t even know he swung that way…” Jesper ran his fingers through his hair contemplatively. Wylan approached, standing close to him, his eyes gazing up at him.  
“My name’s Wylan, and you?” Jesper blushed at his sudden closeness and told the boy his name. Wylan chewed on his lip in thought, then lifted his chin and pressed his lips against Jesper’s. Jesper stepped back in shock, his face a flame as the boy grinned at him.  
“For helping me.” Wylan remarked, brushing his locks out of his eyes.  
“A little forward, aren’t you?” Jesper’s heart was racing as he leaned against a table. Who the hell was this kid? Wylan shook his head and moved closer again.  
“No. If I was being forward, I would do this.” He pushed a leg in between Jesper’s legs and pressed his lips once more to Jesper’s. His tongue pressing softly against the skin until it pushed inside his mouth. Jesper let out a soft gasp as Wylan’s tongue touched his own. The blonde boy kissed him slowly, getting deeper with each kiss. Jesper could feel himself becoming aroused. The taller boy kissed back, leaning into Wylan’s body as his tongue played with the other boy’s. Wylan moaned into his mouth, it felt like a shock through Jesper’s body. He broke off the kiss and steadied himself against the table. Since when was he the submissive one? He looked the boy up and down. He was so attractive, this whole morning felt like a dream to him. It wasn’t often a random boy would show up and hit on him like this, usually it would take him hours to get a boy to be comfortable around him. How often do chances like these come along? Jesper grinned like a Cheshire cat and pulled the boy’s shirt. He got up and swung round, pushing the smaller boy onto the table. Wylan looked up at him, his face surprised. His freckled cheeks were pink, his eyes big and doe like.  
“There he is.” Jesper thought. “As submissive as he looks. He just wanted me.” He leaned down and buried his face into the neck of the boy, nibbling and sucking on his skin. Wylan gasped and Jesper could feel the boy becoming erect against his stomach. Jesper trailed his fingers down his body, feeling his chest, his waist, coming down to his hips and thighs. Wylan squirmed under him as he felt Jesper unbutton his trousers.  
“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Moving the way you did in class, winking at me.” Jesper teased as he looked down at the boy. Wylan bit his lip and smirked.  
“I thought it was what you wanted, since you couldn’t seem to stop staring at me.” Wylan retorted. Jesper’s face flushed at this as he growled in arousal. He moved away from the boy and took him further into the library. Wylan followed him down lines of bookshelves and into the farthest corner of the room. Jesper leaned the boy against one of the shelves and continue to un-do the boys trousers. He slipped a hand down them and came into contact with Wylan’s hard bulge. He rubbed slowly as Wylan whimpered, Jesper could feel his own erection painfully tight against his clothes. He pulled away and undid his own trousers, shuffling them down a little and pulling out his cock. Wylan’s eyes widened at the size as Jesper smirked.  
“Come here.” Jesper said softly. The boy came closer and knelt down. He took Jesper in his hand and began licking at his length. Jesper purred before Wylan pushed his cock deep into his mouth. He sucked hard, his moans vibrating against his skin as Jesper gasped in approval. Jesper was already leaking over Wylan’s tongue as the boy worshipped his length with his lips. Jesper groaned and tangled his fingers in the boy’s perfect hair. He couldn’t believe this was happening. How could someone so gorgeous be into this, and be into him? He smiled as Wylan came up for air and looked into Jesper’s eyes. The blonde’s lips were glistening and red, his cheeks flushed and his eyes lustful. Jesper’s cock twitched in the boy’s hand as he got up, pulling the boy with him. Wylan kicked off his shoes as Jesper pulled the boy’s trousers off, admiring his toned pale legs. Wylan’s cock was red and pulsing to his delight. Jesper lifted the boy up with ease and propped him against the bookshelf. He guided wet cock to the boy’s entrance as Wylan wrapped his legs around his hips. Jesper could feel him shaking as he pushed inside, his hole flexing and welcoming. Jesper groaned in pleasure as he pushed deeper, the boy panting in his ear. He began thrusting slow, holding Wylan tight in his arms. His cock stretched Wylan as he thrust in and out, deeper and deeper. The boy’s nails began to dig into his back as he whispered,  
“Fuck me, Jesper.” Jesper shivered and snarled with satisfaction. He gripped the boy tighter and began thrusting hard into him, his hips slapping noisily against the boy’s thighs. Wylan moaned out in pleasure, gasping Jesper’s name as Jesper shook and groaned. Hearing Wylan moan his name was the best damn thing he’d ever heard, and it made him close. He leaned In and pushed his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply as he pounded his entrance. Wylan bit Jesper’s tongue accidentally as Jesper smirked triumphantly. He pushed harder and harder until he felt the boy’s climax spurt over his school shirt, making it stick to his skin. The thought of Wylan’s cum on him made Jesper’s own cock throb uncontrollably. He fucked Wylan faster as the boy cried out in pleasure.  
“Saints, Jesper. That feels so good!” Jesper couldn’t hold any longer, his cock spurted ropes of cum deep inside of Wylan as he moaned his name. Wylan spasmed in pleasure and whimpered. Jesper panted and slowly pulled himself out, letting Wylan down from his grip. He leaned against the boy and made out with him deeply, his hands running through his golden locks, his body grinding lustily against his. He pulled away for breath as the bell rang out for the next class. Jesper quickly rearranged his clothes as Wylan went to get dressed again. Jesper could see his cum leaking down Wylan’s thighs. He bit his lip in admiration as Wylan tidied himself up and went back to the front of the room. Jesper didn’t know what to say to the boy, this was awkward. Should he ask him for his number?  
“Hey Wy…” Jesper was interrupted by Wylan’s finger on his lips. The blonde leaned up and kissed Jesper, teasingly biting his lip before pulling away. He opened the library door and winked at Jesper before disappearing into the hallway. Jesper licked his lips before chasing after the boy. He grabbed his arm and pulled Wylan closer to him.  
“Go out with me.” Jesper whispered into Wylan’s ear. Wylan blushed and looked up at him before nodding. He smiled and wriggled out of Jesper’s grasp as he walked down the corridor and out of sight. Jesper grinned to himself, his head light and his heart beating like crazy. This was going to be a very interesting school year.


End file.
